Steve's betrayal
by Dadamcgarrett
Summary: Danny's sister, Lauren, comes to visit while Steve and Catherine face serious issues in their slowly growing family. Will Steve be able to keep his hands to himself or will a Lauren and Steve's relation evolve into something greater than a simple friendship? RATED T just to be safe. Steve McGarrett/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Thank you for reading this fan fiction! Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions! Thanks! Cans chapter two will be up very soon!**

"That is your sister?" Steve asked as he and Danny waited at a red light in the silver Camaro.  
"Yes. Hands off Steven, do you understand me? She is out of bounds." Danny replied with raised eyebrows.  
The light changed and Steve pulled the car into drive with a sigh. "I'm engaged Danno. You have nothing to be worried about."  
"That is true...how is everything with you and Cath anyway?" Danny asked casually knowing his partner may enter into an angry rave.  
"We are fine. I mean she still seems to be blame me for everything that happened but we are slowly moving past it."  
"That's good. I mean she got pregnant, which I guess could have been your fault, she was then forced to temporarily leave naval intelligence and then you said you didn't want to get married to her despite the fact that she was indeed carrying your child. It will take some time."  
Danny was shot the navy seal death stare. "Right Danny. But it's been nearly two years. I mean John is going to be two in a few weeks! Can she not just get over it?"  
"She is a woman. They are stubborn, Steven." Danny murmured as they got out of the car at the airport.  
Danny lead the way inside the terminal and over to an average height woman. She had wavy blonde hair past her shoulder and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing denim short sand a white halter neck with white converse. "Danny!" She ran over to hug her brother, leaving her luggage behind.  
Danny pulled away after a moment and turned to Steve. "Lauren, this is my partner Commander Steven McGarrett." He said formally.  
Steve looked confusedly at Danny before offering Lauren his hand. "Steve." He said with a smile.  
"Wait...the Commander Steven McGarrett."  
Steve didn't know what to say.  
But Danny answered for him. "Yep that is the one."  
"I'm sorry you know who I am?" Steve asked with a raised eyebrow and his hands on his hips.  
"Of course. Everyone back at base knows who you are." Lauren said. "I have just begun to work in naval intelligence. I took over from a Catherine Rollins. She left on maternity leave and then took an early retirement."  
Steve turned to glare at Danny. "Dd you know about this Daniel?"  
"What? No of course not! If I did I would have told you or Cath." He said gesturing with his hands. He then turned to Lauren. "That Catherine Rollins is Steve's fiancée."  
Her mouth dropped open. "Oh...Steve I am sorry! I had no idea." She apologised over and over again.  
Steve laughed. It was funny. She was so different to Danny. So different to what he had been expecting. "Would you like to start again?" He asked her.  
"Please." She said with a grin.  
"Steve McGarrett." He offered her his hand again.  
"Lauren Williams." She accepted his hand and lightly hugged him. "It's great to meet you."  
"You too. Let me get your bags." Steve said while Danny just stared at the two during the interaction. This was going to be an interesting visit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Lauren Williams. 27 years old. Divorced. No children. Career in law enforcement and now naval intelligence. Blonde hair and brown eyes. One tattoo and three scars.  
Steve sat at home looking at her file on his laptop. Cath came in holding John and Steve immediately shut the laptop.  
"Steve could you please keep an eye on your son while I have a shower." She said bluntly.  
Steve jumped up and moved. Swiftly to her. "Sure." He said taking John in one arm. "Cath, I'm glad you are here." He whispered against her lips.  
"Yeah I know." She said trying to pull away. Steve used his free hand to grab her waist and hold her in place. "I mean it."  
"If you really meant it Steve, you would say those three important words that I never hear." She looked into his eyes.  
The door opened and Doris walked in. Steve moved away from Cath with his son in his arms.  
"Hello Catherine."  
"Doris." Cath said with a brief nod before disappearing upstairs.  
"There's my little boy." Doris rushed over to Steve and took John out of his arms.  
Steve sighed and walked into the kitchen. "How did you get in here Doris?" He asked as he pulled a beer out of the fridge and drank it.  
"It is mum or mother Steven. And your door was left open." Steve didn't respond. "Steve-" she started but was cut off by the ringing of a phone.  
Steve pulled his cell out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "McGarrett."  
"We got a case boss." Kono said on the other end.  
With a sigh Steve said, "Alright, Danny and I will be there in ten. I'll pick him up on the way."  
"Actually Steve, Danny is already here with his sister."  
"Oh right. Give me ten." Steve said ending the call, slightly excited at the prospect of meeting Lauren again. "I have to go Doris." Steve emphasised the Doris. "Tell Cath that I'm sorry and it was work."  
"OK. And please, Steven, be careful."  
Steve ignored her comment and quickly kissed his son before grabbing his gun and keys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

******Hey guys, thank you so much for reading! Anyway, this chapter finishes on a mini-cliffhanger as Steve and Catherine's relationship begins to snap. Please please please review so I know that you guys are enjoying it and that I am not just writing a bunch of gobbledeegook. Thanks again! :)**

"Well that was easy, don't you think boss?" Kono said as she and Steve walked back into HQ after finding the murder and closing the case.

"Indeed it was." He said.

"Hey Chin." Steve said going over to place an arm around the other man's shoulder.

"Steve."

"What?! Don't I get a hello?" Danny asked.

"Aww Danno. Are you feeling threatened?" Steve asked making his way his way over to his partner.

"You are sick. You know that? You are an animal." Danny said referring to an incident earlier in the day when Steve tortured a man.

"He deserved it."

"Oh they always do, don't they?"

"OK...OK. Who is up for a drink?" Kono asked.

"Yeah let's do it." Chin said.

"Why not. Where is your sister Danno?"

"Lauren?" Danny called and a second later his sister walked out of one of the offices.

"Yes Danny?"

"We are going for a drink. Wanna come?"

"Sure." Lauren grabbed her bag and she and Kono walked out together.

"No monkey business Steve." Danny warned.

"Oh don't worry Daniel." He said before going off to join the two women while Danny was left with Chin.

A few drinks later, the whole team plus Lauren were pretty much drunk.

"And that is how I came to live in the pineapple infested hellhole." Danny finished, telling his story for what seemed like the hundredth time to Steve. He noticed Lauren get up to go to the bar and quickly made an excuse to go with her. He walked up behind her just as she was pulling her cash put to pay for her drink. He pulled out a few bills from his pocket and handed them to the bartender and ordered himself another beer.

"Steve, you did not have to do that. I am perfectly capable of buying my own drinks." Lauren protested.

"I never said you weren't." Steve grinned as he leant against the bar table.

"You're sweet. Not at all like Danny described you."

"Yeah-" Steve started but was interrupted by his ringing phone. He moved back from Lauren and answered it, "Cath."

"Steve! Where the hell are you? It is one am and you still aren't home." Cath shouted.

"The team and I just went out for a few drinks. What is the big deal Catherine?" he slurred.

"The big deal, Steven, is that I am home alone with our two year old son. You know what Steve? Do what you want. I honestly do not care anymore."

"Cathy...babe-" Steve attempted but she didn't want to listen and ended the call. Fine. If she didn't care, he didn't either.

Steve walked back over to Lauren and kissed her passionately. She pulled away immediately. "What-"

"I don't care." he turned around to face Danny. "Hey Danno, I am going home and I'll drop Lauren off at her hotel on the way." Danny nodded in agreement before turning back to Chin and Kono.

"Steve..." Lauren said.

"I want you and I know you want me so what is the big deal?" he said before grabbing her hand tightly and taking off with her to grab a cab. If Cath didn't want him, she wouldn't have him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

******Hi everyone, thank you so much for the favourites and follows and especially the reviews. I agree to those who said they like bad boy Steve. So mr here will a lot more to come! Thank you again and please review!**

Steve woke up early like usual. His head was throbbing and all he wanted to do was throw up. After he opened his eyes and took in the unfamiliar surroundings he slowly turned in the new bed to see a naked Lauren lying next to him.  
With a groan he jumped out of bed and pulled some underwear on while she slowly sat up with the sheets covering her privates.  
"Steve?" She asked quietly.  
"Last night shouldn't have happened." He said as he searched around the hotel room for his cargo pants.  
"What? Steve you were the one who wanted it to!"  
"I made a mistake." He said grabbing his t-shirt and putting it on. Lauren strategically put on her gown. "Ok I am in a relationship and I have a son and I just had a fight with Cath. But I love her and I want to be with her so no one and I mean no one can ever find out about last night." Steve said quickly looking at his fully dressed self in the mirror.  
"Steve." Lauren whispered from behind him. Steve turned around to face her with his arms crossed. "If you really loved Cath, like you say you do, last night would not have happened." Then she turned around and walked to the bathroom while Steve left.

* * *

An hour later at seven am, Steve pulled up outside his house. He had caught a cab from the hotel to the bar and picked his car up. Now he placed his head on the stewing wheel and tried to get his story straight. When he went in Cath would definitely be up with John. He got out of the car and walked over to his door trying to open it with shaky hands. It was crazy. A navy seal scared about taking to his girlfriend. Eventually he opened the door and stepped inside. He was right.  
Cath was sat on the sofa in shorts and one of his t-shirts trying to feed John while he watched a cartoon.  
"You're home?" She said as Steve closed the door. "That's nice."  
Steve stood staring at her until se turned her head around. She then got up and walked over to him. Steve held her waist and leant down to kiss her. It was a long kiss but nothing like the ones he had shared with Lauren last night. Nowhere near as passionate. He pulled away and allowed one of his hands to hold her face. "I love you Cath. I really do."  
Her face lot up and she smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then he turned away. "You smell like alcohol Steve." She stated.  
"Yeah I told you that I went out for drinks with the team."  
"Yeah you did. Who was there?"  
"The team; Danny, Chin, Kono...and Danny's sister Lauren." Steve said deciding to keep some things truthful.  
"Danny's sister. Or Kono?" She asked him.  
"Catherine what the hell are you talking about?"  
"You smell like alcohol and perfume." She said turning to face him again. "It was Kono! Of course it was Kono. I hug her, we are friends Catherine." He said coming up with a story as he spoke.  
"Right some friend. You also have love bite on you shoulder Steven. Did Kono do that too?"  
"Catherine that is bullshit. OK? Nothing happened between us and that isn't a love bite. Do you not trust me?"  
"Sometimes I don't know Steve. Have you ever done anything to prove yourself to me? To make me trust you? The last time I left you alone with John for a day you took him to Danny's. Fine. Then you forgot about him. Not fine. And then Gaby brings him home. Again not fine." Cath rants.  
"I'm not fatherly! Catherine you always knew that kids weren't something I wanted!"  
"And you always I didn't want them either and look at where we are." She said quietly.  
Steve slowly moved towards her and embraced her. "But I love you Cath and I do love John. Maybe I don't show it but I do. So let this stupid thing go. OK? And let's do it."  
"Do what?" Steve heard her whisper against his chest.  
"Let's get married. No long engagement like I said. Let's do it next month." He said talking hold of her by her shoulders.  
"Yeah?" She said with a smile.  
He nodded. "And then we will be a proper family."  
Cath smiled and went to answer her phone as it began to ring.  
"Hey Danny." She grinned.  
"Someone's sounding happy! What did the animal do?"  
"He said we should get married next month." Cath said excitedly.  
"Wow...that's great!" Danny said. "We will talk about it in further detail later because I have the beautiful Grace today and she, Gaby and my sister Lauren all want to go to the beach and you my beautiful lady will be joining us with my Godson and his animal father. Yes?"  
Cath's lips tightened at the mention of Lauren. "So us, Gaby, Grace and your sister. What about Kono and Chin?"  
"Chin can't come, he apparently has a date today. And I said Kono, didn't I? Maybe I didn't but yeah she is coming too."  
"Ok cool we will see you there in a couple of hours." Cath said as she hung up her phone.  
"Danny I take it?" Steve said as he finished feeding his son.  
"Yes. He invited us to the beach. We are going in a couple of hours." She smiled. "I'm going to have a shower, will you and John be ok?"  
"Of course we will. Go." Steve said.  
Once she'd gone he place his head in his hands and rubbed it, trying to get some of the pain to go away. Everyone would know something was up when they saw him and Lauren. It would be obvious. Or maybe it wouldn't.  
"Daddy..." John said pulling Steve out of his thoughts.  
"What's up kiddo?"  
"Play." He said handing Steve one of his toys.

**ooohhh what's going to happen then? If you have any suggestions let me know and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

**Thank you so much for reading this! It is a little bit of an explanation chapter so may be a little boring...if it is I am so sorry! But there is a cliffhanger at the end! Thank you for the favourites, follows and reviews! **

"Here goes everything." Steve mumbled to himself as he parked in the beach car park.

"Did you say something Steve?" Cath asked turning to face him.

"Urm...I just said that I hope we have everything."

Cath smiled before getting out the bags. Steve got John out and put him in his pushchair before grabbing a couple of bags from Cath. They then started walking to the beach. It was crazy to think about how much his life had changed in the last couple of years. Before, he was a bachelor with a gorgeous house and truck and now he is a father and fiancé pushing a stroller with a 4x4 and a house full of kids stuff.

Cath spotted Danny at the beach and headed over to him. He got up and introduced her to Lauren. Lauren acted well, she smiled and there was no sign of anything happening the previous night. As Cath hugged Gaby, Lauren caught my eye. She smiled weakly as my stomach heated up. I had nearly reached her.

"Uncle Steve!" Grace shouted from behind me.

"Gracie!" Steve turned around and picked his partner's eleven year old daughter up in one arm. "How are you?" He asked as he carried her, the bags and pushed the stroller towards everyone.

"I'm brilliant." She replied. As soon as they got to everyone, Steve put her down and she rushed to the front of the pushchair to take John out.

"Steven." Danny said. It was the first time Steve had seen him in shorts and a t-shirt and it was probably because of Gaby, who was dressed in a sun dress.

"Daniel." Steve quickly hugged his partner and then hugged Gaby.

"You remember Lauren right?" Gaby asked Steve. He quickly looked her up and down. She was wearing short denim shorts and a pink kaftan over her black bikini.

"Of course I do." He said with a sneaky glance at Cath. But she was too busy talking to Grace about her bikini. Gaby and Danny went over to join them.

"Hey." Lauren said. Steve smiled and leant in to hug her quickly. Her soft hair smelt of apples. As he hugged her he accidentally pushed her kaftan up to feel her bare skin and could feel the shiver that went down her spine.

"Where's Kono?" Steve asked as he pulled away.

"Here boss." She said from behind him. Steve looked into her eyes and could immediately tell that she knew what had happened.

"We aren't at work Kono. It's just Steve."

"Yeah but it's sometimes best to keep your work and personal life separate. Don't you think?" Steve raised his eyebrows but ignored her comment. "Hi Lauren." Kono said quickly hugging her. Lauren smiled back awkwardly. "Steve could you come and help me get our surfboards out of the car please. I still have yours and Gracie's from last time."

"Yeah sure." Steve said never taking his eyes off Kono. "Hey guys, I'm going to help Kono get our surfboards. Be back in a minute." And with that he led the way to the car park. As they reached her car, Kono moved in front of him.

"What happened between you two?" She asked.

"Nothing." Steve played dumb.

"No don't lie to me Steve! I know when you are lying, I have known you for nearly five years."

Steve looked her in the eyes and sighed. "Cath and I fought yesterday. I was mad so I kissed Lauren and we went back to her hotel."

Kono leant against her car and stared at him. "Well then you are in some deep shit Steve. How could you do that to Cath and your son?"

"I don't know. I was drunk." He tried to defend himself.

"You were drunk. So what? That is your excuse? You have known Cath for like more that ten years. And you are prepared to throw all of that away for a girl you have known for 48 hours? And do you know what makes it worse Steve? Lauren is Danny's sister. And Danny is your partner." Kono finished yelling at him.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered. "I know it's wrong but Kono, last night...was just amazing."

Kono took a step towards him. "You don't know Lauren, Steve. You don't have any love for her, you only lust after her and maybe that's because you and Cath are never alone." Steve looked at her, understand and contemplating what she was saying. It made sense. "So why don't I take John this evening and you do something romantic with Cath? Because Steve, I'm not going to let you carry on having an affair. You can't do that to Cath. "

"But what if even after today, I still want Lauren?" Steve dared.

"Do you remember Adam Noshimuri?" She asked him.

"Your ex-boyfriend that tried to kill me?" Steve asked with a smile.

"That's the one. Well when you and Chin and Danny found out about us, you told me I had to end it with him. And do you remember what I said?"

"You said that if you cared about someone no one would be able to take him away from you." Steve said with a sigh, remembering the conversation vividly.

"Exactly. If even after you have tried to fix things with Cath, you still want Lauren...well then Steve you end things with Cath and do whatever you want with her." Kono said. Steve looked down at her and smiled. She gave a good telling off and pep talk. Steve leaned down and embraced her tightly. After a minute Kono pulled away and said, "now help me get these surfboards back to the beach." Steve complied with a smile. It would be OK. He would sort everything out with Catherine.

Little did Steve and Kono know that someone had been watching them from the other side of the car park.

**So, who do you think it is?! Let me know in a review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

**Thank you for reading this! It means a lot to me. I really appreciate the reviews too, negative or positive, it is always welcome. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Bad Steve continues :)**

"Thank you Kono." Cath said as she passed John over.  
"Don't worry about it Cath! You want to spend some quality time with your Aunty Kono, don't you?" Kono laughed with John.  
"Alright I'll pick him up by tomorrow lunchtime." Steve said leaning in to give Kono a quick hug. Cath did the same after giving John a quick kiss.  
"So what have you got in mind?" Cath asked as she and Steve got into the car.  
"Well I made reservations at the Royal Hawaiian...so we can eat and do whatever you like." Steve said. "Provided we actually make it to dinner."  
"Very funny." Cath said without laughing.  
Steve pulled up outside his house and they both went in to get changed. He changed into his dark grey suit with a light blue shirt. Cath came downstairs in a short teal dress with her hair swept into a loose bun.  
He got off the sofa and walked over to her. "You look beautiful, Cathy." He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her with as much passion as he could but she pushed him away.  
After clearing her throat, she said "We should go Steve." And picked up her handbag and made her way to the door. Steve followed her, slightly irritated. He was trying to make things work but she was making it difficult.  
After a silent twenty minute drive, Steve got out of the car and opened Cath's door. They walked into the Royal Hawaiian and were shown to their table. They made small talk while they ordered their food and drinks.  
Once the champagne came, Steve made a toast, "To a successful marriage." He said. Cath raised her glass and they cheered.  
"So you and Kono took a long time to get the surfboards today." She said.  
"Yeah...we uh were talking and stuff."  
"Cool. What about?"  
"You, John...work-" Steve was cut off by Cath.  
"You didn't seem to like Danny's sister much."  
Steve stopped breathing for a second. "I don't know her Cath."  
"Of course you don't."  
The night dragged on with the occasional conversation. At about ten, Steve and Cath arrived home and went straight to bed. There were no interactions of any sort. Steve didn't hold her in their bed but turned to the other side.  
By half three, he still couldn't sleep. He checked his messages and saw one from an unrecognised number.  
It read:  
Hey Steve, Danny said to give you my number in case of an emergency so here it is.  
Lauren x  
Steve sat up on the edge of the bed fighting an internal battle. When it was won, he got up and dressed quickly. He then grabbed the pen and paper from his bedside table and wrote Cath a note.  
Gone for a drive. Needed fresh air. Steve.  
Then he got in his car and made his way to her hotel.

**Will he or won't he? And does Cath know what is going on? Don't think I have forgotten about the onlooker in the car park. All will be revealed soon! Please please please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

******Hey guys! Thank you again for reading this! You have no idea how much it means to me. **

**Lasonya: wow! I love your reviews! They are so thorough and really inspire me! Thank you!**

**Maggiemcgarrett: I agree. I think I'll let Catherine give him a talking to.**

**Francis2: I don't think Danny would be to happy if he knew what was happening. It would add to the drama!**

**so there is a tiny bit more of bad steve before he gets shot doEnjoy this is a pretty short chapter, even for me, but I promise the next chapter will be up today if I get reviews!**

**thank you for reading! :)**

After a short drive, Steve pulled up in Lauren's hotel car park. He closed his eyes for a moment and allowed himself to think about what he was doing. It was wrong. He knew that but it felt so good. Everytime he touched Lauren, something was ignited in him. A deep passions that he couldn't control and that was never there with Catherine.  
He got out of the car and walked into the hotel reception.  
"I'm here to see Lauren Williams." He said to the receptionist.  
"Does Ms Williams know you are here to see her?" She asked.  
"No. I was hoping to keep it a surprise. I'm from Five 0." Steve showed her his badge.  
"Very well. She is in room 338. The third floor."  
Steve nodded and headed to her room. He knocked on her door.  
She came to answer the door in a small pair of shorts and tank top. She'd obviously been sleeping as her hair was in a messy bun and she wore no makeup.  
"Steve?" She asked confused.  
"Hey." He took a step towards her and placed his hand on her hip. "May I come in?"  
She nodded and his hand moved from her waist to her butt as he kicked the door shut. Then his lips went crashing down on hers. He took his t-shirt off and pushed Lauren into a wall.  
"Steve..." She said again.  
"Hmm?" He moved to kiss her neck, gaining him a moan.  
"Steve we can't-"  
"Later Lauren." He said as he pushed the lower half of his body against her and slowly pushed her shorts down. Then he made love to her. Against the wall. When they were done Lauren put on her shorts and Steve pulled on his pants.  
"Round two?" He asked.  
"Steve." Her tone was strict this time and he backed away. "We aren't doing this again. I met Cath. She is so lovely and I'm not going to hurt her like this. I can't believe I just let you now. But neveragain."  
Steve looked at the ground guiltily for a second. "Things are over between me and Cath."  
"Does she know that?" Lauren asked. Steve looked at her. Her beautiful brown eyes. Her soft blonde hair. Her swollen lips. Steve shook his head and sat on the edge of the bed.  
"Well then...I'm not taking this further if you are with her." She sat beside him. Not too close. Just friendly close. "There is definitely something between us. And I don't think it's just physical. When I'm around you I feel happy and light but Steve, I don't know you. If you end it with her, I'm willing to give whatever this is a chance but I will not be the other woman." She finished.  
Steve simply looked at her. With no emotion or lust in his eyes. Then he placed his hand on her face and brushed his lips against hers. Nothing passionate. Just showing he understood her. Then he got up and left without a word.

**Leave a review and the next chapter will be up today! Thank you ! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

******here is the next instalment! it is dedicated to maggiemcgarrett for her amazing review! it was so inspiring! so there is more drama as Steve is caught in this chapter! Thank you! As always enjoy and review! **

As he got into his car outside Lauren's hotel, his phone rang.  
"Mcgarrett." He answered.  
"Steve?" He had been so out of it, Steve hadn't even checked caller ID.  
"Danno. What's up?"  
"We got a body on Kalilua." Danny said and Steve let out a sigh of relief. Part of him felt like Danny knew what was happening between him and Lauren.  
"Ok. I just need to stop by home and have a quick shower and I'll meet you guys down there."  
"Where are you now?" Danny asked.  
"What?"  
"You said you had to stop by home so where are you now?" Danny asked again.  
"I...I uh went for a drive." Steve said sticking to his previous story.  
"A drive? At five am?" Danny asked. He knew something was up. " I thought you and Cath were you know? Spending time together last night?"  
"Yeah well Danny, things don't always go to plan. I'll see you soon." And Steve hung up and drove home. As soon as he walked in he heard John's cries. Cath was still asleep as none of the lights were on. Steve raced up the stairs to his son's bedroom, picked him up and held him close. Cath walked in as his cries began to subside. She was fully dressed and had puffy eyes.  
"Steve?"  
"Hey."  
"You're back." She walked forward to take John from Steve's arms. "Where were you?"  
"I left you a note. I went for a drive." He said as he handed John over.  
"Yeah? Where to?"  
"Towards the North Shore." He lied.  
"You are lying." Cath placed John in his bed.  
"What?"  
"You went to a hotel." Cath said matter of factly.  
Steve crossed his arms ands looked down at Cath. "Were you following me?"  
"I had to Steve." She said looking ashamed.  
"So you left our son alone at home? Catherine look at me when I am talking to you." Steve shouted and Cath looked up immediately.  
"Who were you meeting?" She asked quietly.  
"No one."  
"Stop lying to me Steven!" She yelled and John began to cry again but neither of his parents noticed. "Shall I tell you what I think happened...wait what I know happened?" Steve didn't move. "You went to see that slut, Lauren." Steve grabbed Cath by the shoulders and shoved her into the wall. Then let go remembering him and Lauren.  
"What? Is that how you did her?" Cath sneered.  
"Just shut the hell up."  
"So it's true?"  
"You've already made your mind up Catherine."  
"I heard you talking to Kono in the car park." Steve turned around to face her when she said that. "That night was amazing right?" Cath paused again. "Do you love her Steve?"  
"I don't know her..."  
"Exactly. But you thought it was ok to fuck her." Catherine walked over to John's cupboard and pulled out a wheely bag as Steve went to pick up his crying son again. Cath pulled his clothes and nappies and the occasional toy out of the small cupboard and stuffed them into the bag. Then she went to their room. Steve followed her. "Catherine what are you doing?" He shouted. "Catherine!"  
She pulled another bag out and began putting her clothes, jewellery and makeup in them. Then she picked both bags up and went downstairs to her car with Steve following. "Catherine stop it! This is ridiculous."  
Cath put the bags in her car and walked back over to Steve and John.  
"Give me him." She said quietly.  
"What?"  
"Give John to me."  
"No. Catherine, you cannot take my son away."  
"You don't give a shit about him Steve! You never have so give him to me and you can go back to the life you love."  
"Catherine he is my son. If you think I'm going to let you take him-" Steve stopped when Catherine slapped him.  
"You are a son of a bitch Steven. You will never see him again. Do you get me? Never." Then she took Steve's shock as an opportunity to pull John from his arms and put him in his carseat in her car. She shut the door and moved to the driver's seat. Steve grabbed her wrist.  
"Let go."  
"No."  
"I said let me go Steve." She shouted as his grip tightened.  
He looked into her hatred filled eyes. "I am so sorry Catherine." Was all he said before letting go. She pulled the engagement ring off her finger and threw it at him before getting in the car.  
As she pulled out of the driveway, she rolled her window down and said "don't worry. I won't say anything to Danny about your little affair with his bitch sister." And then she left Steve standing alone on his driveway.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

******hey guys! Thank you son much to ircam, maggiemcgarrett and Lasonya for your reviews! They were just amazing and exactly what I was looking for! I just can't thank you enough! **

**so here is chapter nine, I had it up a lot sooner than I thought I would but I didn't leavers leave my fabulous readers hanging! Anyway the chapter is ended on a cliffhanger so enjoy! :)**

An hour later, Steve arrived at the crime scene looking worn out and old.  
"You ok buddy?" Danny asked as he walked over to him. Steve looked at his partner with a blank expression.  
"What did Cath keep you up all night?" Chin smiled.  
"Cath left me." Steve said flatly.  
"Oh..."  
"I'm sorry man."  
"What have we got Kono?" Steve asked as soon as they reached her.  
"The vic was twenty seven year old school teacher, Hilary Venes. CCTV caught her heading out of the club and towards the alley way at about one am this morning."  
"Right. Why would a young woman walk down an alleyway in the middle of the night? How does that make any sense?"  
The day carried on and by eight pm, the team was frustrated and without any leads.  
"You know what? Lets just leave this for now and come back tomorrow." Steve said walking out of his office door.  
"Yeah brah. We are getting nowhere." Chin agreed. "See you bright and early tomorrow." He said as he grabbed his keys and motorbike helmet and headed out.  
"So super seal." Danny started as he wandered over to Steve at the massive computer screen. "You wanna tell me why Cath upped and left?"  
"Not really Danno..."Steve said as he caught Kono's eye.  
"Steve talk to me." Danny persisted.  
"I don't want to talk about it Danny. Just leave it at that please." Steve said before grabbing his own keys and leaving the building. He got into his car as he noticed Kono coming out of HQ. She ran up to the car and hopped into the passenger seat.  
"So did Cath find out or did you tell her?" Kono asked Steve.  
Steve looked at her and sighed. "She followed me to Lauren's hotel. And then confronted me when I got home."  
"Wait she followed you?" Steve nodded. "What about John?"  
Anger appeared in Steve's eyes, "She left him alone at home." He answered. Kono looked shocked. "Exactly. And then she just left with him!"  
"Did you put up a fight?" Kono asked.  
"Of course I did Kono! He's my son."  
"And what about her? Did you fight for her?"  
Steve looked out the window for a minute and then back at Kono. "Things were over way before I slept with Lauren. She just...ever since Cath found out she was pregnant things haven't been right. It's like she blames me for everything. And I know I wore protection!"  
Kono smiled at him. "Ok boss, way too much information!"  
Steve laughed with her for what felt the like the first time in days. Then he groaned. "Kono what am I going to do?"  
Kono placed a hand on his arm. "Do you really think your relationship with Catherine is over?"  
Steve didn't answer immediately. "Yes."  
"And do you really love John?"  
"Of course I do! He's my son-"  
"No shit." Kono said. "He's a stubborn little fighter like you." Steve smiled at that. "You need to fight for him Steve. Demand joint custody from Cath and if she denies you it, take her to court. But beat in mind, that John will get caught in the middle."  
"I'm not losing him." Steve said as the smallest tear crept into his eye.  
"I never said you were." Kono hugged him quickly before getting out of the car. Then she leaned back in quickly. "And you might want to tell Danny the truth."  
"Why?"  
Kono laughed. "Because he's your partner, your friend. Because your blocking him out. And because Lauren's moving here permanently.  
"What?" Steve nearly choked at her last comment.  
"She is putting in a transfer here."  
"Why? Is it because of us?" Steve asked as he dropped his voice.  
"No it's because of Danny. He wanted her closer to him. He told us this morning. Apparently he spent a very long time trying to convince her before she came out here. She said maybe, came to have a look and had fallen in love. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Steve said. Great. When it seemed like life couldn't get worse. But maybe Lauren moving here was a good thing. Maybe now that things were finished with Catherine, he had a chance with her. Just as he was about to drive off, Danny ran out of the building. Steve rolled down his window.  
"Another attack. Vic was in her late twenties, blonde hair, brown eyes like the previous and was heading out alone again." Danny rushed. Steve sighed. "But the attacker got scared off and she is unconscious but alive. They have her down at the hospital now."  
"Right lets go then." Steve said. He could forget any ideas about a quiet evening alone.

**Oooohh, any ideas about who the victim is?! Please review! Thanks guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

******Woweeee this is a long chapter for me! So I am hoping it will get loads of wonderful reviews like last time for my absolutely wonderful readers! Heehee! Anyway, the drama continues and there is a BIG surprise in here! I'm not sure how you guys will take it but I hope it's not tooooo bad...I felt the story needed a new arc to be different to the other Steve/Danny's sister fanfics...so here it is! Enjoy!**

Steve pulled up outside the hospital and walked over to Chin and Kono with Danny.

"Anything else?" Danny asked. Kono bit her lip and didn't reply while Chin just looked at the ground.

"Kono?" Steve asked as he leant onto one leg. "Talk to me."

"Just...you guys need to see for yourself. Second floor. Room 176." She answered.

Steve and Danny raced through the hospitals and to the second floor reception. They reached the room as a doctor came out and stood in the hallway. Danny tried to get past but was stopped.

"McGarrett, Five 0 and this is Detective Williams. We need to see your patient." Steve said to the doctor.

"Ms Williams isn't able-"the doctor was cut off when Danny pushed past. Steve then copied him.

Lauren was lying in the hospital bed. Her forehead and arm were bandaged and her leg was in a cast. Danny rushed to her side. Steve stood rooted to the spot.

"Lauren...Lauren...are you ok?" Danny asked frantically.

"I'm fine...just tired." She answered.

"We gave her a sedative to try and get some sleep. Husband or brother?" The doctor asked Danny.

"Brother...brother."

Steve walked over Lauren's other side and knelt down next to her.

"Hey." He said in a deep voice.

"Hi...I have something for you." At Steve's hocked expression she added, "my phone, in my bag."

Steve got up to get her phone and took it to her.

She took it and handed it back to Steve a moment later.

"What is this?" Steve said looking at the phone.

"The guy who attacked me."

"Do you think it's the same guy who attacked the teacher?" Danny asked.

"Only one way to find out." Steve said. "I'll get Kono and Chin on it." He sent the photo to Kono.

Then Lauren's doctor came back in. "Mr Williams, you can take your sister home in about a couple of weeks. She needs to stay in one place and rest as much as she can for the time being and right now this is the best place for her to do that. There is just a bit of paperwork..."

"I'll be out in a minute. Thank you doctor." The doctor left.

Steve's phone began to ring. "Kono." He answered.

"Hey boss, we got an ID on our guy. Sam Fober. Previously arrested for assault and dealing. We are going over to arrest him now."

"OK good. Detain him and I will be there soon. I want to know what was going through the idiot's head. I'm going to head out now." Steve said. And both Danny and Lauren nodded.

The next week and a half past easily. The guy who attacked Lauren turned out to be a psychopath who was dumped by his girlfriend with blonde hair and brown eyes in an alleyway and wanted revenge. Steve had him locked up for quite a long sentence.

The team worked and Lauren stayed in hospital. Life had become so busy for Steve he had hardly had time to think about her. On top of work, he had found a family lawyer and was preparing his case to take Catherine to court.

On Friday evening, the team finished early and Danny went to see Lauren at the hospital. Steve, Kono and Chin went out for a well early drink. They were having a relaxing time until Danny called Steve and asked him to come down to the hospital.

Twenty minutes later Steve was there and Danny immediately turned to looked at Steve.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Steve asked.

"Like what?"

"Like that!"

"I'm not looking out you like anything." Danny then added. "OK I am. I need a favour."

"Hmmm?"

"My apartment still only has one bedroom and obviously when Grace comes she sleeps in there too so Lauren can't have the room...so could she stay with you?"

"Danny-" Steve started. He glanced quickly at Lauren. She looked a little perkier but not a hundred per cent.

"Look I know it's a lot to ask...especially with the break up and Cath leaving but Steve-" Lauren gaped at Steve at Danny's mention of Cath.

"I just don't know if it's a good idea Danny..."

"Yeah, Danny..." Lauren agreed.

"Why not? You are both mature adults and Steve I will come by everyday! It's not like I'm just dumping her on you!"

"Danny...I'm taking Cath to court over John, I have so much-" Steve tried. If Lauren lived with him, he didn't know what he would do.

"Please Steve. I'm asking for this as your best-friend...as a brother..."

That hit Steve. Danny thought of him as a brother.

"Danno..." Lauren started, obviously feeling the same way as Steve.

"OK...alright. But only because it is you and I owe you that much Danny." Steve gave in.

"Thank you." Danny walked over and hugged the taller man. "I really appreciate it. I'm going to go and do Lauren's discharge paperwork."

They both nodded and Danny left.

Steve's phone rang. "Kono." He answered.

"Hey boss. How is Lauren?"

"Yeah she is fine. I have to take her back to mine."

"What-"

"Danny's orders Kono. Don't worry." He said with a quick glance at Lauren.

"Steve, please be careful. You are treading thin ice brah." Kono warned.

"Yeah I know. See you."

"Bye." Kono said and Steve hung up.

"Steve?" Lauren asked and Steve turned around to face her.

"Yep?" Lauren patted the bed next to her and Steve went to sit there.

"You and Cath broke up?" She asked quietly.

Steve looked at her for a second. She looked so pale...so vulnerable and he felt a need to protect her. A need he had never felt with Catherine. Then nodded. "Yeah she left me."

"I gather you told her about...what happened."

"She followed me to your hotel."

"What about your son? She took him with her?"

Steve laughed. "No...no she left him at home alone."

"What?"

"Ridiculous right? I mean he isn't even two yet and she left him alone! Anything could have happened and now she thinks she has the right to just take him away from me!"

"I'm so sorry Steve..." Lauren covered his hand with hers. Steve put his other hand on top of hers.

"It's not your fault-"

"It is-"

"No it's not. I was asking for it Lauren. Catherine and I had been going downhill for a while and I should have spoken to her but...but I didn't...I took the easy way out. And I'm so so sorry I used you like that Lauren..." Steve said emotionally.

Lauren looked up at him. "It's ok...I'm so sorry I didn't put my foot down."

Steve smiled at her. "This was coming. We never had a serious relationship before John, and then everything moved so fast and we weren't ready...I mean I couldn't be a dad. I could hardly look after myself."

"I saw you with John...you were perfect. I knew instantly that you cared about him."

"I do...now." Steve cleared his throat. "And I'm not letting Catherine win this."

"Of course not."

Danny walked back into the room with a doctor and Steve instantly pulled his hands away from Lauren and stood up.

"Lauren Williams." Danny said in a strict tone.

"Yes Danny?" She answered playing along.

"Doctor Masai just told me something."

"Hmm?"

"Ms Williams, when you were brought in we asked you numerous questions and had you do many tests." Lauren nodded as she followed what the doctor was saying. "We also asked if you were pregnant and you answered no and allowed us to do a pregnancy test."

"What are you trying to say?" Steve asked as he crossed his arms.

"Ms Williams is your monthly cycle as it should be?"

Lauren's cheeks flushed and she tried to hold back a smile. "Um no Doctor, I'm about a week late." She answered. Steve looked at the ground and Danny looked anywhere but at her.

"Ms Williams, you are about eleven days pregnant." Doctor Masai said.

Steve froze. Lauren's mouth dropped open. And Danny, well Danny looked plain furious.

"Thank you doctor." Danny said. "What is this Lauren? That idiot who attacked you didn't rape you so how the hell did you get pregnant?" He shouted.

"Well...Danny, when a man and a woman-"

"I know that Lauren! Who is the father?"

Lauren avoided Steve as his eyes quickly darted from the floor to Danny and then to Lauren.

Lauren paused and then said, "I can't tell you that Danny."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't."

"Do you even know Lauren? Or did you just hop on any guy who asked?" Danny yelled.

"Danny...that was uncalled for man." Steve said walking over as Lauren's eyes filled with tears.

Danny suddenly realised what he said. "Lauren..." He said rushing to sit beside her. "Lauren, babe...I'm so sorry! That was a shit thing to say. I was an idiot...I'm so sorry! No don't cry." He pulled Lauren into an tight embrace.

"I'm sorry..." She mumbled quietly. "I...I didn't mean to disappoint you."

"No...no. Look Lauren, you are my baby sister. I want what's best for you. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy." She said as she pulled away slightly.

Danny smiled at her. "So you are going to keep it?"

"Of course! It's a baby Danny! I can't get rid of it!" Lauren raised her voice.

"I know...I know! I was just checking. And I'm here for you Lauren." He hugged her again and then stood up. Steve was still rooted to the spot. "You still not going to tell me who the father is?" Danny added.

"Not yet." Lauren said in a tone that meant the discussion was over.

"Ok..."

A nurse came in a second later and helped Lauren into a wheelchair, and Danny then wheeled her out with Steve following.

They got to his house and Danny helped Lauren to Steve's sofa. He stayed for about ten minutes before realising the time and leaving.

Lauren watched TV and Steve did his paperwork for another hour. Then at about midnight he put the sheets on the coffee table and turned the TV off.

"I was watching that Steve." Lauren snapped.

"I don't care. We have to talk about this Lauren."

"Talk about what?"

"This baby..."

"What's there to talk about?" Lauren asked quietly and avoiding his gaze.

"What's there to talk about? You are pregnant Lauren! There is a child growing inside your body and you don't know what there is to talk about?" Steve didn't get a response so he continued. "Is it mine?"

Lauren's head jerked to look at his blue eyes. They were full of curiosity and confusion and fear but hope too...

Lauren slowly nodded her head and said, "It has to be."

**Uh oh! Please don't hate me toooooo much! I'm kind of praying that this doesn't end up like Steve and Catherine! But who knows?! What will happen, will happen! **

**Please please review because I am a sad person and your reviews make my DAY! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

******Hi guys, sorry it's taken me a little longer than usual to update but it's here now.**

**As always thank you for the reviews:**

**Lasonya: your review just left me speechless! Thank you for your continued support. And I am so sorry about your cousin's children. X**

**Maggiemcgarrett: yep Steve is in a lot of mess. But hopefully a little bit of that will begin to clear up.**

**Francis2: Steve IS such an idiot in this story, I agree with you there. **

**Ircam: I know this story was not for you, but if you do happen to read this; thank you for giving it a go!**

**So here it is guys! Enjoy and remember CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is always welcome! :)**

Steve woke up alone the next morning. He had to admit, he did miss having Cath next to him. He got up and went for a swim. Lauren was still asleep when he came back in so he quickly showered and went down to the kitchen to have a coffee.

"Good morning sunshine." He said.

"How the hell did you even hear me?" Danny asked as allowed himself to walk with a normal amount of noise.

"I'm a seal, Danno. It's what we're trained to do." Steve said as he poured his coffee.

"Ooh coffee, I'll have a cup of that too."

"Of course you will."

"Anyway what are you doing here at seven am? Last time I checked, you slept in when we had a day off." Steve handed his partner a coffee.

"I do...normally. But I had to come and wish you luck before court today."

"Ah. Well thank you Danno." Steve said as if the conversation were over.

"What? That's all I get?" Danny said and Steve raised his eyebrows. "You have been distant, Steven. You have told me literally nothing about this case. All I know is you and Catherine are fighting for John and as his Godfather, I demand answers. Now."

Steve sat down at the kitchen table and indicated that Danny should do so too.

He took a deep breath and said "I had an affair Danny."

Danny looked at him I'm confusion for a minute. "What?"

"I had an affair."

"With who?"

"It doesn't matter. But Catherine followed me to a hotel to find out what was happening and left John alone here." Steve said as he put his head in his hands. "And the worst part is...I kind of think she was right for doing that. I mean if she hadn't followed me, I wouldn't have confessed."

"You, my friend, are in some seriously deep shit."

Steve looked at Danny. "Tell me about it."

"So she is using the affair and you are using neglect?" Danny clarified. Steve nodded.

"Yep..." Steve stood up and pulled his blazer on. "I need to go Danno."

"Yeah...yeah. Do you want me to come?"

"No, man. It's fine." Steve quickly hugged the shorter man before leaving.

And hour later he arrived at court with his lawyer. He noticed Cath and John across the hall with Cath's sister.

"Excuse me." Steve said to his lawyer and made his way over to Catherine. "Can we talk." She ignored him. "Please Cath?"

Catherine followed him to a quieter part of the room and crossed her arms.

"What Steven?"

"Cath..." He sighed. "First I want you to know that I am so, so sorry for what I did to you. It was immature and pathetic." Over the last couple of days, Steve had started to realise that everything that happened was honestly his fault.

"Yes it was." Cath said. "What? Are you trying to butter me up?"

"No. No of course. Nothing could make you forgive what I did, I get that, I understand it but there's something else too." Steve said. He took a deep breath and came straight out with it. "Lauren is pregnant." He knew that she could use it against him in court but he didn't care. He just wanted her to know the whole truth.

"What?" Cath asked with hurt in her voice.

"She's having a baby."

Catherine cleared her throat and put up a brave face. "Is it yours?"

"She says it is..."

"And you believe her? A woman who you hardly know who you slept with-"

"Twice." Steve filled in the gap.

"Twice. You know it takes a lot more than that to get pregnant. And I assume you weren't wearing protection...so why didn't she stop you?" Cath asked.

Steve looked at her for a moment before realising what she was saying. "She was already pregnant?"

"You do the math Steve. I'll see you." And then Cath left.

The Doctor had said Lauren was eleven days pregnant yesterday. So twelve today. Had he been with her about twelve days ago?

"Commander Mcgarrett, everyone is ready." Steve's lawyer said.

**Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve**

******Hey guys! Sorry it's taken a while to update this fic. I'm slowly beginning to lose motivation with this story but will do my absolute best to bring it to a good conclusion. anyway, here's the next chapter and I'm so sorry its this short :(**

Three hours later, Steve walked out of the courthouse with John. The judge had granted joint legal and physical custody...which was better than nothing, so Steve was in a pleasant mood. Cath had brought up Lauren being pregnant in court, which surprised Steve as he had dragged her through the dirt.

Steve arrived home with John and took him into the kitchen where Lauren was sat reading a book.

"Hey..." She said. "You got John."

Steve forced a smile. "Yeah. I did. Good right." He put John on the ground and he ran to get some toys from the other room.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

Steve wanted to have the discussion with her but couldn't bring himself to. It would have to wait for later.

"Yeah...I'm fine. I'm just...I'm going to take John over to Danny's. want to come?"

Lauren nodded and quickly got up an swayed. Steve rushed forward to grab her by the waist and steady her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

Lauren nodded. "Yep I'm fine. Just feel a bit ill."

"Cath felt like that when she was pregnant with John, it's just morning sickness." Steve said and now it was Lauren's turn to force a smile at the mention of his ex.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen **

******hi guys, sorry it's been a while! But here's the next instalment! thank you so much Lasonya for your review, it really helped and I honestly appreciate it! :) **

Two months passed relatively quickly. Five O were thrown into a flurry of cases. Lauren had nearly recovered but was still living with Steve despite his repeated hints. The spark and thrill that was there when Steve was with Cath was long gone. They had settled into a routine. He had still had his doubts about the baby but had said nothing.

"Lauren lets go!" Danny shouted as he walked in. Steve saw Lauren eat off the couch and slip into her sandals.

"We are going Steve." She said.

"Where?" He got up and walked into the living room.

"Lauren has her first ultrasound today." Danny said. Steve looked from his partner to Lauren in disbelief.

"I'll come." He said.

"You don't have to do that Steve."

"I know. But I want to."

"Steve-"

"Lauren leave it. It's not a big deal! Let him come, we are going to be late."

An hour later, the three of them were sat in the obstetrician's office while a nurse rubbed jelly onto Lauren's stomach.

"You actually have a small bump." Danny said confused. "It's weird."

"I've just put a little weight on with the amazing food Steve's been cooking."

Steve forced a smile as the doctor walked in.

"Miss Williams, I'm Dr Mawsa. So your records say you are just under two months pregnant. However, it was only an estimate so let's take a look in a second. Which one of you are the father?" Dr Mawsa looked at Steve and Danny.

"Uhh neither. He's not exactly around."

"I'm sure he would have been if he had known." Steve said to his partner.

"Will you know if it's a girl or boy?" Lauren asked noticing Steve's anger.

"Not quite yet..." The doctor adjusted her equipment around Lauren and looked at the screen. "There it is Miss Williams." She pointed to the screen. "That's strange..."

"What? What's strange?" Danny asked.

"It seems like your previous doctor miscalculated. You are in your second trimester Miss Williams."

"Really? That means you were pregnant before you came to Hawaii." Danny said.

They dropped Danny off at his house and the drive back to Steve's was deafeningly silent.

Steve pounced on Lauren as soon as they got in. "Talk." He spat at her.

**Sorry it's so short but it seemed like it needed a chapter of its own! Please review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen**

******Hi guys! Sorry it's been so long but here is the next chapter. **

"I didn't know." Lauren said simply as she walked into the kitchen.

"That is bullshit Lauren." Steve followed her. "You're three months pregnant! You haven't been in Hawaii that long."

"I've already told you, I didn't know."

Steve pushed a kitchen stool over. "Don't fuck with me Lauren. I want the truth. Now." He growled. She didn't respond. Steve put his arm across her throat and shoved her into a wall.

"Steve!" She choked. "Please..."

Steve immediately backed away, shocked at what he had done.

"So the baby isn't mine." Steve stated.

"No." Lauren rubbed her throat.

"So why did you do it? Why did you pretend?"

"We were sleeping together and I found out I was pregnant. I knew it wasn't yours but I freaked. I knew I couldn't bring up a kid on my own."

"So you were going to pretend it was mine?" Lauren nodded guiltily. "That is sick Lauren." Steve turned to walk out of the kitchen. "You are out tomorrow."

"But what about Danny?"

"What about him? He never knew I thought it was my kid. And he never will."

"But Danny hasn't got room! Where do you want me to go Steve?"

Steve turned around. "I don't give a fuck. You can stay here tonight." He walked out again.

"Thank you. For still caring about me." Lauren said.

"I'm not letting you stay because I care about you, I'm letting you stay because it's wrong to kick a pregnant woman onto the street. Your got yourself into deep shit Lauren. Sort it out before someone, and that includes yourself, gets hurt." And with that, Steve slammed the front door and got into his car.

**Yes it is short but if I get enough reviews, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen**

**Hey guys. Here's the next chapter and thank you for the fab reviews! Please keep them up, they really do motivate me! Anyway, sorry its short but it needed to end where it did. ENJOY!**

About twenty minutes later, Steve pulled up at Kono's house. He was so mad, he failed to notice the familiar car outside. He banged on the door and it was quickly opened. But not by Kono.

"Catherine." Steve said quickly.

"Who is it?" Kono called from inside the house.

"It's uh...Steve." Cath called back.

"May I come in. I um need to talk to Kono." Steve asked brushing past Catherine. She closed the door quietly.

"Daddy!" John came toddling over to Steve and hugged his legs.

"Hey buddy..." Steve scooped his son into his arms and held him tight. "Are you being a good boy for mommy?" Steve's two year old son nodded enthusiastically.

"I was going to call you Steve. I needed to talk to you about something." Cath said.

"Now is really not a good time Catherine." Steve quickly put his son down before heading into the kitchen to Kono.

"Seriously Steve? When is it ever a good time for you?" Cath yelled.

Steve ignored her and went to Kono.

"Hi Boss. What's going on? Why's Cath yelling?"

"Why's my ex at your house?"

"We are friends Steve and she needed to talk to someone. See friends do that for each other."

"Yeah OK. Look you know the baby?" Kono nodded at Steve. "Well it's not mine. Lauren was pregnant before she even came to Hawaii. She faked the whole thing." Steve continued to rant for a few more minutes.

"Is it such a bad thing Steve? I mean you were barely managing with one kid."

"I know. I know but I'm just so angry at her. Anyway I told her she has to be out by tomorrow."

"What? What about Danny? What's she going to tell him?"

"I don't care. It's not my issue anymore." Steve finished. Kono knew she wouldn't be able to argue with him anymore so she silently agreed to drop the subject just as Cath walked back in with John.

"Is now a better time Steven?" She asked.

"Shoot Catherine." He answered rubbing his head with his hands.

"I'm going back to work." She said bluntly.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter sixteen**

******Hey guys, here's the next drama filled chapter! Thanks so much for the favourites, follows and reviews. Please keep the coming! ENJOY!**

"I'm based in Pearl but I will be on the Enterprise sometimes."

"What...why?"

"Because Steve. It's what I love to do and now I don't have John all the time, I'm bored."

"So what? You're going to put your life on the line?" Steve said loudly.

"Do not yell at me Steven."

"I'm not yelling." He yelled.

"Oh of course you aren't. Look nothing you say or do can change my mind OK? I start next week and just wanted you to hear it from me." Cath sighed.

Steve bit his lip and looked away. "Thank you." He nodded. "Thank you for still being civil despite me doing what I did."

"Steve please don't-"

Steve walked over to his ex-girlfriend and hugged her before she could stop him. She felt so good in his arms. Her body fit perfectly against his. But he had thrown that all away.

"Did you hear about Lauren?" Steve asked as he pulled away.

"Yeah...I'm sorry." She sounded genuine.

"In actually relieved." Steve laughed. "I don't know what I would do if I had two." She smiled back at him. "Do you want to get something to eat?" He asked quietly.

"Steve no-"

"As friends?" He smiled at her questioning look. "We can still be friends right? I mean we are raising a kid together."

Catherine looked at him for a moment or two before shaking her head. "It's still too soon Steve." He sighed at her response but accepted it with a nod.

"I'll see you guys later." He said to Kono and Cath and quickly give John a cuddle.

"Steve where are you going?" Kono asked.

"Home."

"What about Lauren?"

"I don't give a shit. It's my home and I'm going back there." Steve said before jumping into his truck.

Steve walked into his house and saw Lauren sitting on the sofa staring into space.

"Shouldn't you be packing?" Steve asked as he threw his keys down on his coffee table.

Lauren glared at Steve. "Why are you so mad at me, Steve? I mean seriously, if you were in my position wouldn't you have done the same thing?"

He crossed his arms and stood in front of her. "No Lauren, I don't think I would."

She laughed. "Of course not. Because you are perfect right?"

"I'm not perfect Lauren but I don't make stupid decisions. Oh wait I do. I fucked you. And look at where we are now." Steve shouted.

Lauren looked genuinely hurt. "You are a son of a bitch Steve. I can't believe I actually fell for you. I believed you really cared and you-" Lauren's hand suddenly flew to her stomach. "Oh my God. Steve something's wrong."

"Nice try Lauren. It's not going to work." Steve actually laughed.

"No I'm serious."

Steve looked at the floor and saw a small puddle of blood. "Shit." He said. "Shit shit shit. OK we need to get you to the hospital."

Steve quickly grabbed Lauren and carried her to his truck.

"Danny." Lauren said. Her face was covered with pain.

"Yeah yeah. I'll call him." Steve rushed. He pulled his phone out. "Danny it's Steve. Look something's wrong with Lauren. I'm taking her to the hospital now."

"What? OK I'm on my way." Danny replied before hanging up.

"He's going to meet us at the hospital." Steve said with a quick glance at Lauren. But her eyes were closed now. "Fuck." Steve said. He softly touched Lauren's face. "Lauren? Babe can you hear me?" She didn't respond.

Steve put his foot down and turned his siren on; he was at the hospital within minutes. He stopped outside the doors and ran around to the passenger door. He picked her up and ran inside the hospital with her.

"I need a doctor. My- this lady is three months pregnant. She was bleeding and just passed out."

"Alright and you are?" The nurse asked.

"Steve McGarrett, head of Five 0."

"I meant to her sir?"

"Uh a friend."

"Right. Lets see what's happening." A doctor rushed over with another nurse and stretcher. Steve carefully laid Lauren on the stretcher and she was immediately wheeled off.

Steve slumped down against the wall and put his head in his hands. If Lauren lost the baby, it would be all his fault.

**So what do you think?! Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen**

******hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to update and chapter is so short. I've just been so busy the last few days but hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly now! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites!**

"Steve! Steven! What's going on? Where's my sister?" Danny yelled as he ran into the ER.

"She's uh...they are having a look at her." Steve got up from the floor.

"What happened?" Danny snapped.

"I don't know man. She was bleeding...badly so we came here." Steve put a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"Bleeding, my friend, is not good for a pregnant woman. You should know that."

"Danny-" Steve was cut off by a doctor walking over to them.

"Commander McGarrett?"

Steve nodded. "Yes and this is Lauren's brother, Detective Danny Williams."

"Is Lauren alright?" Danny asked quickly.

"Miss Williams is fine." The doctor said.

"And the baby?"

Now the doctor looked at the ground and spoke quietly,"Miss Williams unfortunately miscarried." Danny let out a deep breath. "I'm very sorry. We are keeping her in for observation tonight but you are welcome to see her." Then the doctor left.

Steve shook his head and groaned.

"I'm going to go and tell her." Danny said.

"Yeah you should." Steve nodded. "Danny, are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He walked away.

Steve groaned. It was all hai fault. He shouted at her. He stressed her out. If he had just left it, both she and the baby would be alright.

Nearly ten minutes later, Danny walked over to Steve. "She wants to see you." He said. "I'm going to go and do her paperwork."

Steve nodded and made his way over to Lauren's room. She was lying on the bed. Her skin was pale and clammy, her hair was pulled back and her eyes were red.

"Hey..." He said quietly. She looked at him. He went to sit on the chair next to her bed. He knew the layout of the rooms of this hospital so well now. "How are you doing?"

She just stared at him. And then she broke down. She stared crying and shaking violently. Steve didn't know what to do. The woman was in spin but he didn't want to give her the wrong idea. Even so, Steve got onto her bed and held her in his arms while she cried. "Lauren...I'm so sorry." He whispered as he stroked her head. Just then Danny walked in and glared at them. Steve gave him the 'I'll explain later look.'

**Thank you to everyone who is still with me! Please review and let me know whether you want Steve/Catherine or Steve/Lauren! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen **

**Hi Guys! Sorry I haven't been writing recently, I've just been so busy! Anyway here you go! Please review, it honestly makes me write faster! **

"You better tell me what's going on." Danny yelled as they walked out of Lauren's room.

"Shush. Danny. This is a hospital."

"I don't care Steven. Why were you touching my sister?" He emphasised the word 'touching'.

"Hmm I don't know Daniel. It can't be because she just had a miscarriage of anything."

"No. No don't take that tone with me. Is something going on between you and my sister?"

"Of course not."

"Don't lie to me. Steve, I could see the way she was looking at you."

"Danny, there's nothing going on anymore." Steve yelled a little too loudly.

"Anymore?" Danny whispered pulling him into a corner. "What do you mean anymore? There was something going on between you to?"

"Danny, man-look..."

"No Steve! I trusted you with her."

"I know. It was just a little thing. I slept with her a couple of times. Nothing else."

"Oh yeah because doing my sister isn't bad enough."

"Man, I'm sorry. But it's over."

"Over?" Danny said, his accent coming out. "You ended it?"

"She was pregnant with another mans baby Danny!"

"So you left her?"

"I'm not going to stay with her." He shouted.

"Was it during or after things with Catherine?"

Steve hesitated. "Danny-"

"During or after Steve?"

"It doesn't matter!"

"It does to me."

"Fine. During. Happy now?" Danny simply scoffed. "I have to go and get John." Steve said.

"Alright. Just run away Steve."

"I'm not running away."

"Lauren just had a miscarriage and you couldn't care less."

"Firstly, it wasn't my baby Daniel and secondly, my son comes before everything else. You know what it's like to be a single parent."

"You know what, Steve? Just go fuck yourself."

Steve swore at Danny before heading out of the hospital and to his truck.

**Uh oh! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

Hellooo! This story is coming to an end now. I think the next chapter will be the last. Thank you for all those who are still with me and my crazy imagination! ENJOY!

"Go on. Go to daddy." Catherine said as she handed Steve their two year old son. Steve smiled at her. "Have you got everything?"  
"Oddly enough, I do." He said dryly before smiling at her one last time and carrying John to his truck. He got onto the highway and began to contemplate over whether he should go back to the hospital. His conscious and love for his best friend eventually got the better of him and fifteen minutes later he walked into the waiting room outside Lauren's room.  
"Commander McGarrett?" A nurse asked noticing Steve.  
"Yep?" Steve spun around with John in his arms.  
"Is there anything I can help you with?"  
"Urm yes actually. How is Lauren?"  
"Physically she is doing a lot better and she is ready to go home. Mentally, well commander it takes a long time to get over these things. Especially for a mother."  
Steve nodded. "Thank you."  
"No problem." The nurse said before walking off.  
"Daddy? Where's uncle Danny?" John asked lifting his head from Steve's shoulder.  
"Uh he's in here." Steve said walking into Lauren's room.  
"Uncle Danny!" John squealed with delight and tried to get out of his fathers arms. Steve put him down and he ran over to Danny.  
"There's my favourite nephew." Danny said embracing the small child.  
"He's your only nephew." Lauren said turning in her be to face them.  
"I...well yes." Danny spluttered.  
"How are you feeling?" Steve asked, receiving the death stare from Danny.  
"A lot better thank you."  
"Lauren. Look I'm so sorry." Steve said taking his hands in hers.  
"Can we have a minute alone Danny?"  
"One minute." Danny said putting his finger up. "Come on buddy, lets go get some candy." He grabbed John's hand and led him out of the room.  
"Honestly I can't-"  
Lauren leant forward to kiss Steve. But he pulled back. "No...Lauren. We can't be together."  
"Why not?"  
"Because we don't deserve each other...you don't deserve someone who would yell at you like that...and I don't deserve someone that would lie to me."  
"Steve-"  
"I've made up my mind Lauren...OK? I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends." He got up and walked to the door.  
"Do you know what the funniest thing is?" She asked quietly. "I'm relieved. Gary was just-"  
"Who was Gary?"  
"My ex. He was horrible. He would abuse me and to think that a child could come out of that-"  
"Did he rape you?"  
Lauren nodded.  
"Did Danny know?"  
"Of course. That's why he was adamant I don't be with you."  
"Lauren-"  
"I'm going back to the mainland." She said bluntly changing the subject. Steve decided to let her.  
"When?"  
"In two days. It's for the best."  
"Yeah. It is." Steve said quietly. "Goodbye Lauren."  
She smiled sadly at him as he turned and walked out of the room and to cafeteria to find Danny and his son.

Feel free to leave a review! :)


End file.
